


Green Eyes Monster

by KYotodo



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	Green Eyes Monster

萨列里不是他的真名，因此他猜测拉扎尔也不是他的军需官的真名。他知道军需官是一个过于冷静的人。他曾经试过交代临终托付，在他还是一个新人的时候。三十秒，他绝望地摸着紧闭的闸门，一边思考自己短暂的人生哪里出了差错。若不是拉扎尔打断了他，他都没注意到自己开始嘀咕起来。拉扎尔说：闭嘴，节省空气。二十秒。萨列里死死咬着下唇，近乎稀薄的空气中只有他自己的心跳。耳机里连拉扎尔的呼吸声都没有。十秒。萨列里松开嘴唇，说：告诉莫扎特……

卧倒。拉扎尔说。

告诉莫扎特说我偷了他的乐谱，萨列里说。然后照办。

当他带着一背的划伤爬上回巴黎的飞机时，拉扎尔突然问道：什么乐谱？

十四小时。萨列里想。十四小时二十七分三十秒上下五秒。拉扎尔的好奇心能压抑这么久。

没什么，这是一个玩笑。他解释说。

拉扎尔没有回答。他不说话时，萨列里仍然无法分辨他在不在电波彼端。他在狭小的经济舱位中尽量把腿伸直，低着头睡着了。

莫扎特的经历要刺激得多。他似乎天生具有吸引视线的潜质，萨列里不明白他为何会决定选这条路。在组织附近的小咖啡馆中，莫扎特滔滔不绝地讲他遇到的姑娘、蠢驴、和大冒险。他的故事有一个标准的开头：“我本来打算……但是我看到了那个姑娘，大师！”一个标准的发展：“要不是那头蠢驴突然出现……”以及一个标准的结尾：“唉，我本来可以把他大揍一顿，可是列奥帕德说……”

萨列里静静地喝着咖啡。他一度怀疑列奥帕德是因为莫扎特才选了这个名字。这当然不是事实；列奥帕德在莫扎特出生以前就干这一行了。他曾经带过萨列里，作为教官而非军需官，因此萨列里对他了解得多一些。这大概是他唯一胜过莫扎特的地方。萨列里喝了口咖啡。

他意识到莫扎特停下来很久了。他自然地抬头看向莫扎特，后者期待的看着他。萨列里抬抬眉毛示意对方有话快讲，莫扎特对他挤了挤眼睛。

“您的乐谱……”他说。

见鬼。萨列里在心里咒骂三天以前神智不清的自己。他清了清嗓子，决定装傻：“什么乐谱？您决定继续当个音乐家？”

莫扎特给了他一个了然的、下流的微笑：“您的乐谱先生挺英俊的。”然后他善解人意地换了话题：“列奥帕德一定是头老秃驴。”他恶狠狠地说。

萨列里仔细回想了一下列奥帕德惊人的发量，差点没被自己的口水呛死。他在莫扎特好奇的视线下摆了摆手。“你永远不知道军需官们在不在，”他说。

“列奥帕德不在，”莫扎特笃定地说。

萨列里决定一言不发。

乐谱先生选择在一个小时后插入这个话题：“列奥帕德在场。”他若无其事地宣告道。萨列里目不斜视地倒了四滴精油，搅散以后泡进浴缸里。他忍住了没发出一声赞美热水澡的呻吟，而是回答道：“我假定下次任务莫扎特的装备又会失灵一阵子。”

“列奥帕德十分专业。”拉扎尔说。

萨列里数着秒泡了五分钟。他觉得自己准备好了。“紧急任务？”他说着已经伸手去够叠好放在一旁的浴巾。拉扎尔等到出水的哗啦声停了一停才说：“只是闲聊。”然后他又耐心地等到入水的哗啦声停下来才继续说：“乐谱是什么意思？”

萨列里斟酌了一下。遗憾的是组织尚未发明记忆消除器，更别提时光穿梭机。假装信号不好是不可能的，假装听力不好也许立刻就会被回收。他深深叹了口气。

“意味着我信任您，”他巧妙地撒了个谎，“我的遗物，如果有的话，交给您处理。”

拉扎尔沉默了片刻。“按照规章，”他说，与此同时萨列里翻了个白眼，“你的遗产由组织统一处理。我无权干涉。”

“当然，”萨列里说。他把自己埋进散发着柑橘香味的温水里，开始思考自己短暂的人生到底是从哪里开始跑偏的。

。

萨列很快学会不去问这个问题。还有其它更为迫切的问题，例如：我的军需官是不是需要休假了，不然他为什么在说疯话？

“你确定？”他用酒杯遮住嘴唇，尽可能大声地质问道，“我并不是莫扎特。”

“我确定，”拉扎尔说，“莫扎特出了意外。你需要完成他的任务。”

“是什么意外让莫扎特，”萨列里顿了顿，感到一阵奇异的超脱，“无法睡服一位优雅的女士？”

“当那位女士不是目标。”拉扎尔的回答仍然波澜不惊。

萨列里放弃了思考。“好的，新目标是？”

“她的丈夫。”

现在萨列里知道了，组织的培训课程包括勾引同性不单单是因为抄袭了英国人。

以及：他的生命已经全然脱轨了，不需理由，无可更改。

。

萨列里被伏击了。

在小小的安全屋里。他放下戒备进门，因为这是拉扎尔指定的地方。他推门走进去，然后他就被攻击了。

萨列里用尽全力攻击身后的人，但锁在他喉咙的手臂强硬如铁。窒息把他带回五年前在银行金库那一次濒死体验，他挣扎着试图发出声音，耳机里拉扎尔静默不言。

他强迫自己松弛下来，装作失去意志。对方似乎被迷惑了，略微松开手。萨列里抓住机会挣脱了那条手臂，泄愤地一脚揣在对方腹部。那人咒骂着退后，萨列里扑上前去扼住他的咽喉，把全身的体重都压了上去。

他这才看清攻击者的样貌。男人的眉心有一点但不看见的疤痕，这让他看起来非常凶恶。他打着卷的黑色长发铺开了一地，算是冲淡了这份凶恶。萨列里用膝盖压住男人的肋骨，朝耳机问道：“拉扎尔？”

“我在。”男人说。

萨列里定定地看着他，松开手。

男人发出一连串的呛咳。他抬起一只手放在萨列里后颈上。萨列里打了个冷战；这过于亲昵的动作让他觉得奇异地亲密。拉扎尔用拇指拂过他的发尾。“你剪了短发，”他说。毫无意义。这并不是新闻。

萨列里犹豫着挪开膝盖，拉扎尔立刻坐了起来。他抓着萨列里的衣领把他掀倒在地上，萨列里痛呼了一声。“Merde!”

拉扎尔的手现在放在他眼睛旁边，他的手指松松地盖在鬓角。他凝视着萨列里的眼睛。“它不会恢复了。”他说。

他指的是萨列里的右眼。它是另一次濒死体验的纪念品，萨列里条件反射地想要抬起手，很快又放下。“并不影响视力。”他回答。仍然毫无意义。拉扎尔对他的身体数据了如指掌。或者，至少他知道萨列里仍然能用。他们两个都没有准备好见面，萨列里想。本来他们也不该见面。拉扎尔应该是一道指令，而萨列里应该是一组数据。随时可以替换，才能保证高效。“您为何来？”萨列里问道。

我做错了什么吗？他想问。你是来宣布我的效忠到期吗？

拉扎尔的拇指摁在他的眼角，略略用力。不想在耳机里，拉扎尔不说话的时候，萨列里也无法忽视他。他的存在如此沉甸甸地压在萨列里胸口，让他觉得不安而疲倦。

“怎么？”他无法再等待下去。“您说不出口？您？”

那只手用力了一些，萨列里几乎以为拇指要压入他眼窝，挖出那只残次品。他垂下视线，做了一个深呼吸。拉扎尔将另一只手覆盖在他的眼睛上，叹息了一声。

“我不是来回收你的，”他说，“你不必对我这么防备……”他似乎斟酌了一下，萨列里看不见他的表情，无从得知具体如何；再说，就算看到了，从那张陌生的脸上他也无法看出任何端倪。萨列里礼貌性地勾了勾嘴角。拉扎尔的手颤了颤，稍稍用力压了下来。

……他的呼吸中是柑橘的味道。萨列里疑惑地紧紧攀附住这个事实。柑橘精油；太过浓烈了。仿佛弄洒了一样……

拉扎尔的嘴唇落在萨列里的喉结上，萨列里咽了口唾沫。一只手在他一个小时前才穿好的西装裤上摸索着，很快解开了皮带。柔软的嘴唇回到萨列里耳边，吐出一句湿漉漉的“我想要你”。

萨列里慢慢地叹息。“拉扎尔……”

他眨了眨眼睛，适应着光线。拉扎尔试图单手解开自己的领带，漫长的一分钟后，萨列里抬起手。

拉扎尔任凭他解开了领带，然后把它抓在手里。他沉沉的目光落回萨列里的眼睛。

“你应该反抗才对，”他说。

“为什么？”萨列里问道。

“反抗我，”拉扎尔低声说。“诅咒我……痛恨我。”他的声音几乎是不甘不愿地流到地上，淹没萨列里的口鼻。萨列里张了张嘴。

“为什么？”

拉扎尔一动不动。过了好一会儿，他附身亲吻萨列里的嘴唇。

一切都缓慢得像夏夜。萨列里可以为此哭泣，但他不记得自己有没有这么做了。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在五年前的热水澡中，完完全全地放松下来。

他不再觉得自己的生命脱轨了。

 


End file.
